1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barbeque grills and, more specifically to a tailgate grill installed within the bed of a pickup truck. The tailgate grill is positioned in the front of the truck bed for transport and storage and slides along rails to the rear of the truck bed where a cantilevered shelf supported by rail articulated sections lowers the tailgate grill to an appropriate level for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other Grill device designed for portability. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,471 issued to Coon on Jan. 6, 1959.
Another patent was issued to Runyan on Sep. 7, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,830. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,189 was issued to Belt on May 21, 1985 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 16, 1987 to Curry as U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,944.
Another patent was issued to McNulty on May 6, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,126. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,949 was issued to Smith on Jun. 24, 1987. Another was issued to Davis on Mar. 12, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,286 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 8, 2002 to Lance, et al as U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,744.
Another patent was issued to Brennan on Jun. 10, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,155. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,383 was issued to Reed, III, et al. on Nov. 9, 2004. Another was issued to Emery, et al. on May 30, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,066 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 26, 2006 to Meyer as U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0016447.
Another patent was issued to Ransford on Apr. 27, 2006 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0086353. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO 2004/020909 was issued to Mckoski on Mar. 11, 2004. Another was issued to Wheeler on Jan. 22, 2005 as Canadian Patent No. CA2435734 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 7, 2008 to Flannery as Canadian Patent No. CA2461503.
A camping apparatus adapted for installation in a station wagon, comprising: a frame structure having side walls, each of said side walls including a fixed panel, a removable panel, and separable connecting means for securing said removable panels in place, said panels being complementary, said frame structure also including transverse members defining with said side panels a drawer receiving cavity; an inner drawer unit; an outer drawer unit; separable connecting means for joining said drawer units in coplanar tandem relation for sliding movement into and out of the cavity formed by said frame structure; and a panel hinged to the outer end of the outer drawer unit and arranged to occupy a horizontal position thereby to form a work surface when said drawer units are partially withdrawn from said frame structure.
An outdoor cooking apparatus having a collapsible support which is pivotally mounted in the recess of an automotive spare tire rim. The pan of the cooking apparatus is pivotally attached to the end of the support and the pan and the recess form an enclosure for containing the collapsible cantilevered support when the support is collapsed and pivoted about its pivotal mounting and the pan is pivoted about its pivotal attachment to the support. When the support is collapsed and the pan pivoted, the pan's peripheral edge abuts the spare tire rim flange enclosing the support and any attachments on the support between the pan and the spare tire rim. The spare tire rim could, in one embodiment, be replaced by a portable housing having a carrying handle attached to it.
A cooking apparatus has a pivotal mounting unit attached to the bed of a pickup truck for supporting a cooking unit thereon. The pivotal mounting unit comprises a vertically extending pivotal support member which supports a pair of horizontally extending parallel rods or tubes which extend into and support a cooking unit slidably mounted thereon. The rods or tubes extend nearly the entire length of the cooking unit and support the cooking unit in a variety of positions.
A portable charcoal-heated cooking system for mounting to the coaming of a pick-up truck bed has a steam chamber and a grill chamber, each partly defined by a multiple flat-plate-reflection housing structure that in the grill chamber evens-out radiant heating between the grill edges and central portion. The housing structure also reduces volume necessary for a given cooking requirement. Rain shedding and liquid drainage provisions keep the system ready for use.
The apparatus is multifunctional in that it can be transported, readily and safely, from place to place by means of a vehicle. The transportable barbecue apparatus is detachably attachable to a land vehicle having connection means at the rear thereof, such as a receiver hitch on the rear bumper. The apparatus comprises a barbecue cooker and an support arm, most preferably an articulated support arm, having an inner end portion whereby the arm can be detachably secured at its inner end portion to the connection means so that the apparatus is held above ground level at the rear of the vehicle. Preferably, when the arm is detachably secured in this manner, the arm projects rearwardly from the vehicle in a plane that is substantially perpendicular to the rear bumper. The apparatus, supported by the arm, can be utilized with a stand whereby it becomes a stand alone barbecue cooker.
A portable barbecue grill assembly can be readily attached to the trailer receiver hitch of a motor vehicle and cantilevered therefrom to allow the assembly to be taken freely anywhere. The apparatus includes a principal support arm projecting horizontally outwardly from the rear of the vehicle and an upturned portion, to which an ash saucer is attached, and bolts therethrough anchor a kettle-type barbecue grill having a removable dome-shaped cover. Two food preparation and serving tables are attached to table supporting arms connected to the principal supporting arm below the ash saucer. The table tops, table supporting arms, and ash saucer are readily attachable and detachable by means of snap fastener pins.
A barbeque grill attachment assembly adapted and structured to secure a barbeque grill to the rear of a vehicle so that the grill may be used without detachment from the vehicle is disclosed. The grill assembly permits the barbeque grill to swing in a horizontal arc from its operational position farthest from the rear of the vehicle to a stowed position adjacent the rear of the vehicle.
A storage unit adapted to be slidably coupled to a rear floor portion of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck, may be provided with a mounting structure and a cabinet slidably coupled to the mounting structure. The storage unit may be provided with a plurality of drawers disposed in the cabinet and positioned within the cabinet between a pair of cabinet sidewalls, each of the drawers being movable in a direction parallel to the width of the cabinet. The storage unit may have a cover operatively connected to the cabinet, the cover being movable between an open position in which the drawers may be opened and a closed position in which the cover prevents the drawers from being opened, and a cover latch associated with the cover that allows the cover to be latched in its closed position.
A raisable and lowerable platform that houses a removable charcoal or gas grill and a removable cooler chest, with a storage compartment between the two, a telescoping flagpole mounted to the platform to display team colors, and a fold down table attached on both ends of the platform to provide more cooking area. In the preferred embodiment to date the platform is connected to a wheeled scissors lift system that is used to raise and lower the platform. The apparatus is carried and transported via a rollered receiver hitch assembly that is an integral part of the scissors lift system and that is conventionally mountable on a transport vehicle.
A vehicular tailgating system typically for mounting in or to a rear hatchback portion of a passenger-type vehicle is selectively interconnectable to a power source. In one aspect, the system described herein has a housing defining several temperature-specific chambers therein which are adapted to receive one of several interchangeable modules to provide a wide range of functionality to the system.
An improved vehicle mounted storage unit and workbench, comprising a variably configured cabinet, upper lid with workbench surface, mechanisms for varying the cabinet's working height, slides and wheels for moving the cabinet, mounting brackets to fix the unit to a floor portion of a vehicle. The slides allow the cabinet to slide in and out of the mounting brackets, and contain a quick release feature allowing the unit to be dismounted from them and the vehicle without using tools.
Disclosed is an outdoor cooking apparatus including a grill having a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion of the grill has a metal curved top surface, and is hinged to the lower portion of the grill. The lower portion of the grill is releasably mounted to a support frame, which is in turn releasably mounted to the rearward portion of a vehicle. A metal cover, which contains printed indicia thereon, releasably mounts to the upper portion of the grill. The printed indicia cover overlies the top surface of the upper portion of the grill, and is substantially parallel to the top surface of the upper portion of the grill.
A barbecue grill mount (10) for use with a vehicle (12) includes a hitch tube (20) received by a vehicle hitch receiver tube (16), an elongated support tube (32) that extends laterally from the hitch tube (20), a pivot tube (38) mounted by an outer end (46) of the support tube (32), an inverted L-shaped positioning tube (46) supported for rotational positioning by the pivot tube (38), and a grill tray (60) mounted on a horizontal portion distal end (58) of the positioning tube and adjustably positioned about the pivot tube under a control of a rotational positioner (44) of the pivot tube.
The present invention provides an apparatus for connecting a grill (11) or other object to the body of a vehicle (5) and transporting the grill (11) or other object to a remote location. Specifically, the present invention provide for an apparatus to support an object on a vehicle hitch (4). The apparatus is comprised of an elbow support component (30) and a transportation bar (20). The horizontal portion (31) of the elbow support component (30) detachably connects to the vehicle hitch (4), and the vertical portion (32) of the elbow support component (30) detachably connects to the transportation bar (20). The transportation bar (20) is comprised of a vertical sleeve (21) for detachably connecting to the elbow support component (30); a horizontal beam (22) for detachably connecting to the object; and at least one stability wing (23a, 23b) connecting the sleeve and the beam. By providing this extra support, the transportation bar (20) of the present invention provides for increased stability to the object during transportation.
A barbeque stand is taught for attachment to the rear of a vehicle, wherein the barbeque stand comprises: a horizontal support unit including an elongate, generally flat, rectangular, horizontal support member; and means disposed between the horizontal support member and the rear of the vehicle for varying the angular orientation of the horizontal support member relative to the rear of the vehicle.
An apparatus for mounting a grill to a vehicle bumper is provided. The apparatus for mounting a grill to a vehicle bumper includes a support platform, a support arm attached to the support platform at an end thereof, a pivot mount assembly for attaching an end of the support arm to a vehicle bumper, and a retaining mount assembly. A grill is fixedly mounted to the support platform by securing the grill to grill mounting flanges, which are attached to the support platform. The support arm is pivotal about the pivot mount assembly allowing the grill to be rotated about the vehicle for positioning of the grill for use. In addition, the grill support platform can be pivotal about the support arm allowing greater versatility in positioning the grill for use. The retaining mount assembly is attached to the vehicle bumper at a spaced distance from the pivot mount assembly and functions to retain the support arm in a non-use position against or parallel to the vehicle bumper.
While these grills may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.